


whatever more

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Clones, Multi, Multi-gender clones, Trans Clones, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Echo, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: It's late, and Fives can't help but think of how his life with Echo and Rabé.





	whatever more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naberiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from Naberiie: "FIVES/ECHO/RABE and a... moment of your choosing ;D"
> 
> You didn't think I wouldn't shove the chubby clones AND trans clones headcanons all into one small prompt, did you???

Fives smiled as he laid with Echo and Rabé, the two on either side of him. He didn't know how he got so lucky, to have his girls with him. Of course, he still had issues with himself, with being a clone in general, and honestly? Who wouldn't have self-esteem issues? What with the way the Kaminoans shoving a binary onto the clones all their lives, telling them that they were there to serve the Jedi, and to die for the Republic.

Rabé had been a gift, to him and Echo. She had helped them, with a lot. With their identities as a whole, and not just the clone part. Reminding them that their weight meant they were _healthy_ , and not starved. Reminding them that gender is not binary, that it's different from their sex.

The hormones helped greatly.

“Mmm... Go to sleep, Fives.” Echo murmured, and Fives smiled. Of course, Echo would sense he was awake. He and Echo had been through everything together, from the hushed, frightened whispers to Hevy about being unsure about if they were really what their bodies said they were, to the small whispers of how afraid they were to be in love with a beautiful woman like Rabé.

“I am asleep.” He lied, yawning. Rabé let out a tired giggle, tickling his exposed side.

“Liar.” She said, “What's keeping you up, love?” Fives' eyes watered.

“I love you.” He said, and both side.

“We love you too, Fives.” Echo said, and Fives believed her.

He would always believe Echo.

“We really do.” Rabé promised, and Fives believed her, too.

And, really, whatever more could he ever want?

 


End file.
